1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speakerphones and, more specifically to microphone and speaker configurations in a speakerphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microphones in speakerphones may face several audio challenges. For example, sound from a speaker on the speakerphone may interfere with the audio the microphones are receiving. In addition, vibrations from the table the speakerphone is sitting on may also interfere with the microphones. Some speakerphones use outward facing directional microphones with a cardiod response (null facing an audio speaker on the speakerphone). This orientation leads to phase problems with incoming sound waves. For example, as sound waves proceed over the phone, a phase shift may occur at the edge of the speakerphone.